A Slave To you
by inuyasha daydreamer22
Summary: DISCONTINUEDi'm kinda new be easy flamersKagome has been forced to buy a slave.She visits the imformiry and finds Inyasha but he lookes as if he has had his soul ripped out of him. and he cant speak.Will the two fall in love or will kags family stop them.
1. Soulless eyes

A Slave To You

I am once again sad to inform that inuyasha does not belong to me...GRRRRRR!!!

Chapter 1: Soulless eyes

Walking through the plaza of the market place i spot the store i dread. Not only because of the stench, the look, but because of the slaves...a slave store. I see no reson why those stores exist. But wait im gatting to far ahead of my self anr't I?

I am Kagome Higurashi. I just turned 18 today. And in my family when you hit 18years old you are expected to come to the market place and buy a slave. i hate the idea. But if I don't comply i willl be put onto the streets. I've got a nice family don't I? Ok sorry back too what I was saying before.

With a large amount of hesitation i walk into the store and hold in the urge to barf. Walking down the hallway i look into the cags and grimance at the sight of the demons, there hair in nots, blood trailing down their backs and their eyes so full of anger and hate towards thier trainer.

I stopped at the desk and spoke ina n uneasy voice to the secretary. " I..ahh.. I umm. needtobuyaslave!" i blurted loudly. She smiled a t me and pushed a button.

"Master Naraku a slave needs to be sold..." she left the sentence hanging and stood up. "follow me if you would please."

i followed the clreck through some large oak doors and sat down in achair infront of a desk.A few moments later a man came in whom i atomattically assumed was this Naraku.

" hello i am Naraku i own this establishment. I am sorry i will not be acoping you on your vivst today i have business to atend to. so when you find your slave go to the clerk give her the cell number and the cell block and the mney upfront and she will give you you slave.Have a good day."he said as he led me out of his office i sighed and walked down the hall.

Halfway down the hall something made me stop inofront of a cell. i looked into it and gaspesd at what i saw there sitting on the floor was what looked like ahalf-demon in torn and tattered clothes. i looked down at the name plate and said his name."Inuyasha?" his head snapped up too meet my eyes. i immediatly gasped and ran from his cell back towards the clerk.

" m'am i found one cell number 25 block 1. Heres the money fetch him imediatly"

AuThOrS NoTe

Hey guys sorry if this story has a rough begging ive never written a slave story before so be gentle on the flames if you could. THANKX!!!!!

Inuyasha daydreamer22


	2. Dicepline

Chapter 2 Desipline

inuyasha daydreamer22: Nope still dont own him.

PREVIEOUSLY:

Halfway down the hall something made me stop inofront of a cell. i looked into it and gaspesd at what i saw there sitting on the floor was what looked like ahalf-demon in torn and tattered clothes. i looked down at the name plate and said his name."Inuyasha?" his head snapped up too meet my eyes. i immediatly gasped and ran from his cell back towards the clerk.

" m'am i found one cell number 25 block 1. Heres the money fetch him imediatly"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slowly got out of her car and motioned for Inuyasha to follow. He held his head low and got out of the car and followed her as comanded.

"Ok here it goes. hold your breath." Kagome said as she pushed open a house door she stood at only to be greeted by screams.

" WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!!! YOU BOUGHT A MUTT!! INTO THIS FAMILY!!" her mother yelled.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU YOUNG LADY!! ITS FILTHY I WANT IT OUT NOW!!" screamed her aunt.

A slurr of words rang through out the house making kagome tremble.

'Why cant they just shut up and forget im here!' she mentally screamed

Inuyasha watched as his new master was scollded for bringing him home.' arnt they supposed to be happy? she has a slave?' he asked himself.

"Well i cant be too angry he looks quite strong for a half-breed." her mother complimented."Kikyo would surly like him."

"No mother!" kagome yelled as she stood in front of inuyahsa. "Kikyo will not be aloud near him. I've seen what she does to them. What they all look like after shes through!"

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi. how dare you speak to your mother in such a tone." came a demanding voice from across the room causing Kagome to flinch.

"I'm sorry father." kagome cried otu as she kneeled too the floor.

'What is she doing? She looks like a slave. I now shes not a demon. I deffinatly know shes not a...Half-demon?' as shock made its way across his face only for it to disapeer in an instant.

"Follow me Kagome and bring your dirt along wih you." her father ordered. Kagome obeyed and followed him up the stairs.

"Keep quiet, down breath, dont flinch, and dont get angry...NO matter what happens." kagome ordered Inuyasha and he ofcourse compleid.

"Kagome sit down please. Hanyu stand in the corner i want you to see what punishment she has too go though for brining you here."

'Punishment?' inuyasha asked himself. He soon found out what he meant when he saw kagome fly out of her seat and hit the wall with a painful snap.

Kagome kept quiet and didnt lok at her father. He picked up a hot pokeing iron( the things you use to poke at fire wood) and grabbed her wrist and layed it squarely over top of a numder of scars. He took his boot and kicked her in the face making blood shoot out of her nose and mouth.

"Now get out of here you disgrace and take that piece of shit with you." he said pointing at Inuyasha.

kagome walked down the stairs leading outside whens he spoke to inuyasha. " i apoligize for what you had too see in there. Me and my ...father dont exactly see eye too eye. He...He.. not hat bad of a man really. He's just got some anger problems thats all." kagome laughed out painfully.

Inuyasha followed behind kagome watching her every move still confused at what he just saw in there. And still trying to figure out what she is.

AuThOrS NoTe

Hey ya'll inuyasha daydramer22 here. i hope you like the 2nd chapter. iknow iknow its still way too short i've just got a hard time keeping one chapter gone for a langth of time sry!!!!!

anyways here are some questions.try to answer them and if someone gets them right ill give you a million gazillion trillion billion DOLLARS HA HA HA HA HA J/K i aint got that money. ok here they are:: # 1Who is Kagomes Father?

#2 What is Kagome?

#3 Is Kagomes father her real father?

#4 What did inuyasha mean when he said ...'I now shes not a demon. I deffinatly know shes not a...Half-demon?'"?

#5 Who is Kikyo to Kagome?


End file.
